epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Rockaway Gang --Dis Raps for Hire
=Request= So there are these kids that live in the rockaway, queens that call themselves "the rockaway gang," and roll around on roller skates acting like the bullies from the first karate kid. I'm 13, and most of them are around that age too. Anyways, their leader, (his nickname is blaze blade) got into an argument at my friends party. He knocked over my soda because i was talking to his sister, and when i tried to calm him down, he pulled a knife and started making threats. I took the knife, threw it out the window, and him and his "gang" left. I've met up with a few of them while around rockaway (they all know my face now) and i've gotten into fights with them. A few days ago me and my friend (she's 13 also) were playing video games when they came to my house (which is all the way in jamaica, queens, what the hell) so they could break my windows, but i came out and had the biggest fight i've ever had. They called me nigger lover because my friend is a black girl. Wtf how are they racist to blacks when the culture they love (rap, gangster lifestyle) was created by blacks? We ended up having to fight 7 different guys at the same time, and we only drove them away because i went into my backyard and pulled out a machete. I haven't seen any of them since then. I want you to tear these wannabe gangster white kids apart. If they saw this, they would probably literally disband the gang. Also, if you're going to say my username, it's pronounced towha adreean 55. Also, the to is to as in toe, not too toa adrian. Like the guys from bionicle. People always pronounce it toad ryan 55. What? Anyways, best of luck to you lloyd, hope you make this one, and keep uploading. To be truly honest, i kind of like you in the erbs more than nice peter. =Dis Rap= Extermination – Tha Venom Musik Starts at :10 This ain’t the first Karate Kid; no need for retarded skaters, Blaze Blade and the Rockaway Gang, just a bunch of haters. They roll on their skates like a waitress at a drive-in, It wasn’t a big surprise when they lost a fight with Adrian. He’s wielding a machete in self-defense like his name is Jason, He’ll crush your head as if it was the plastic cup you were wastin’ All of you are hotheads that need to chill down, you hear me; Racists and hypocrites! Steam roll this Punks down til you fear me. Pfft. Best of luck to you when you bring a knife to a dis fight? If you’re gonna scream his name, make sure you say it right, It’s pronounced Tow-Ha Aid-re-in, and he’ll make you D-O-A, If you ask me what I’m going to do on the weekend, I’ll say: Imma tear these wannabe gangster white boys apart, Mola Ram brainless heads in as if I didn’t have a heart. You hate the people who started gangs! You aren’t too smart! Best of all, you fucked up by fighting Toa right from the start! It’s a shame, yes it’s true; bring all the guys you can muster, I’ll grill them down, slap on a bun and dose them in mustard. You pitiful gangers are just bottled up disco bladers from the 70s Listening to shit from 20th century? Pfft, isn’t that heavenly. Watch as I break your feeble minds with a telling of the true facts, Your loving culture was created by the people you hate, you rats. What the hell? Why were you going all the way to Jamaica, mon? To pick a fight? Bring it on! I’ll beat your asses like it’s a marathon Don’t need to doubt this victory; I got a 1-5-5 percent chance, With an amazing man behind my back, assuring this win in advance. He’s only 13 and he’s still more of a badass than all of you combined! Call me Jeffery as I gash out your eyes and slit your throat from behind. I’m a Maniac, Working on the Weekend, Wanted Dead or Alive for my sins, Fucking with the awesome Toa; Let me play for you the smallest violin. There’s no way you can continue your shit with broken necks; beg for mercy, As I Roll and Rockaway these dipshits like my name was Freddy Mercury! Category:Blog posts